Love in the Desert Sands
by Vegeta-Saiyajin-no-Ouji
Summary: On an expedition in the desert, Bulma is left as the only survivor of the car crash that resulted in the deaths of her fellow scientists. She is found delirious & delusional by a caravan of nomads, & they take her in, teaching her the way of the desert.VB
1. Lost

Alrighty. I don't have much to say here, except the fact that I hope you enjoyed/are enjoying _Truth or Dare_. I've decided on writing chapters to stories depending on which one I feel like at the time, so it may be a wait before you guys get the next chapter of any of my new fics. It will also be in a 'when I write it' type fashion, meaning that I'll just post them as I write them, instead of making you guys wait ages while I write another 5. This will probably make it easier for all of us, because you won't be waiting as long overall.

But anyway, sorry for any inconvenience, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of _Love in the Desert Sands_.

P.S – Kami would be the equivalent to Allah, and for Bulma, God is just God.

**CHAPTER 1**

_Lost_

The fiery white orb blazed unforgiving down on the sand, its tiny particles almost glowing, yet still making the heat double in temperature. One could see the heat waves shimmering through the air above the sand, and there wasn't a breath of cool air that could be found. It was well over the temperature needed for heat stroke or seeing a mirage, and that could be why a young woman was lying on the side of a sand dune, her face covered in sand, and her skin bright red.

"Soylent Green is people, and kitties are purple!" she sang, and then burst into a fit of insane giggles, before raising her head out of the sand and starting to dig up mounds of it.

"Wombat, wombat, wombat!" she spoke in a sing-song voice, pretending she was indeed a wombat digging a burrow. Pieces of equipment and supplies lay strewn around her body, only a drizzle of water left in the open canteen at her side. A backpack that had carried most of the items was by her side as well.

"Hello Mr. Rabbit and Mrs. Snake!" she called out, picking up her belt and the radio. She made them laugh and play together before the snake 'ate' the rabbit, which was thrown over her shoulder because she couldn't make it disappear. "Awoowooooo!" she howled to the skies, pretending she was a wolf or jackal. Only Kami knew what. With that, she promptly passed out face first into the sand.

Several hundred meters away and down the other side of the dune and crossing another was a desert caravan with about 5 wagons for their supplies, a few people riding on horses, but most with camels and standards that were held high and proud. Hearing the 'howl' the man at the front raised his hand and the caravan slowed to a halt.

The man then pointed to 4 of his camel riders, or mamelukes as some called them. He himself was clad in black, the same as all in the caravan bar two of the riders now with him. One was wearing a deep purple cloak, and the other a royal blue one. All had layers of material wrapped around their heads so that only their eyes were visible.

The woman stood up as they neared, having woken from unconsciousness. She let out another "Awoowooooo!" before falling backwards and tumbling backwards down the sand dune to where they couldn't see her anymore. The camels gave a groan as their riders looked to each other and gave them kicks in the sides to hurry them up the other side of the dune. So it wasn't a wolf after all.

All the woman saw through her blurred vision was some large object being placed in front of her face, through she couldn't tell what it was in her disoriented state. All she knew was that it smelled, and kicked up a small cloud of sand as it placed its wide foot onto the dune near her head. She heard snippets of conversation, though was rapidly fading in and out of consciousness and so couldn't decipher it all.

"Her hair….blue…the sky…"

"No…it…green…ocean…"

"Maybe she…"

"What about…djinn?"

Several masculine voices were talking all at once, until a sharp, monotonous feminine voice cut through them.

"She's no djinn."

She managed to catch hold of the entire sentence, and soon received a poke in the side with a booted foot before she passed out, the combination of little food, little water, and the harsh desert sun being too much for her.

_**SEVERAL DAYS LATER…**_

"Mmm…Just…Another 5 minutes, mum." the cerulean-haired girl mumbled, rolling over.

"I'm not your mother. And would you hold still already?" came the monotonous female voice.

The girl's eyes shot open, and she sat up. Giving up, the other woman in her deep purple garbs sighed and threw the things over her shoulders.

"Who are you! Where am I!" she screeched, making the blonde one cover her ears.

"Everyone calls me Ghada, but my name is Juuachigou. Juu or 18 for short." the woman replied, staring her down with icy blue eyes. "Now will you hold still so I can patch you up?" her wish was granted, and she soon began disinfecting the wound above the scientist's eyebrow.

"My name is Bulma…" she said after a while, looking up at this Ghada. Juu stood up and wrapped the cloth around her head again, revealing her as the purple Mameluke. Not that Bulma would have realized; she was too out of it to remember anything.

"That girl over there is Farrah. Or ChiChi. And the man is her husband, Khayri. Or Goku as everyone prefers to call him. Sayyid calls him Kakarot, because it's his middle name or something, I don't know." Juu shrugged.

"And who is Sayyid?"

"Well, to make a long story short: Boss." with that, she turned on her heel and left, but almost ran into a man wearing the royal blue garb.

"Oh, and this is my brother." that was all the introduction the other one got, and Juu soon pushed past him and left. Approaching Bulma, he leaned down after pulling back the front of the head garb so she could see his face.

"Hello. My name is Haytham. And going with my oh-so-lovely sister's introduction, my real name is Juuannagou. 17, if you will." smiling, he soon approached Goku and ChiChi. "You two better come with me." And they did, having been lying there together and talking. They both gave little bows to Bulma before leaving with Juu's brother.

Left to herself for several hours, Bulma laid back and wondered what in the world had happened. How did she get here? Where _was_ here? Who were these people? A million and one questions raced through her head, but halted abruptly when a black clad figure parted the flaps to the curtains with a tray of food in his hands. Beginning to salivate as she was starving, she stared at both the man and the delicious-looking food. The first thing she had noticed about him was those ebony eyes beneath the material around his head.

The strange man took a seat on the pile of cushions she was lying on, and he passed the tray to her. Not needing prompting to eat, she did so like a madwoman until there wasn't a crumb left. Upon lifting a glass and a pitcher of water, she didn't even wait for him to finish pouring it. Instead, she grabbed the pitcher and guzzled the liquid down, wetting her parched throat and lips.

"Sorry. I was starving, and really thirsty." she apologized, the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"That's okay. May I know your name?" he laid in a reclining position, looking up at her on the mound of cushions, while he was leaning up, his head near her feet.

"Um…Bulma." she had to think for a moment before she remembered her own name, transfixed by his dark, alluring gaze.

"That's a very beautiful name, Bulma." he smirked beneath the material, and she could see the twinkle in his eye. "It suits you. A beautiful name for a very beautiful girl…" he crawled up the cushions until he was lying next to her. Bulma gulped and lay down, staring up at this mysterious stranger's eyes.

"A-and, um. Who are you?" she asked shakily, unable to take her eyes off what little she could see of his face.

"I think it would be much better if we kept that a secret, don't you?" he smirked under the material and trailed a finger up her thigh and then under her shirt. Bulma gulped. Why wasn't she moving! This was sexual assault! Though, in the more rational part of her mind she reasoned that this guy would have no concept of what sexual assault was, as there was obviously a harem.

"Y-you…You are Sayyid?" she asked, gulping again and trying to stop the blush from flushing into her cheek.

"Yes, I Am." he told her, after watching her for a moment.

"Oh…okay…" her heart was still pounding in her chest, and no doubt he could feel it as he massaged one breast in a hot hand. Sayyid leaned down and kissed her passionately, yet in a way it was slightly slobbery, and tasted a bit like wine and the gritty sand.

Just then, the tent flap opened and bathed them in a shower of blinding light.

"Abd-Al-Aziz! What in the name of Kami are you doing!" roared the black-clad figure, his voice nothing but a snarl and had an almost British accent.

**END CHAPTER…**

Took me a while to write it. Sorry all. I really hope you enjoy it. And I'm sorry if it's a little short.


	2. He's not who you think he is

Alrighty now, here is the second chapter. I know some of you are confused as to what is going on, and so I was quite pleased with myself as I read the reviews and cackled evilly in my head, for fear of being heard by my mother and brother. Insert odd look here It will all be explained soon, so don't worry.

Oh, and I've given everyone names with meaning. So if you wish to know what they all are, they are foundat behindthename. com under the heading Arabic.

Sayyid is referred to as several things. These I will place in such a fashion that you can see the meaning also. They may or may not be used, but I will place them here in case I do. The one I will use is Khwaja.

Faizel – a Judge

Hakim – Wise (Though for this purpose, I'm making it 'Wise One')

Hanan – Mercy, Compassion

Harith – Good Provider

Imam – Leader

Khwaja – Master, Owner

Mirza – Prince

Mukhtar – Chosen

Mustafa – The Chosen One

**LAST TIME…**

"Y-you…You are Sayyid?" she asked, gulping again and trying to stop the blush from flushing into her cheek.

"Yes, I Am." he told her, after watching her for a moment.

"Oh…okay…" her heart was still pounding in her chest, and no doubt he could feel it as he massaged one breast in a hot hand. Sayyid leaned down and kissed her passionately, yet in a way it was slightly slobbery, and tasted a bit like wine and the gritty sand.

Just then, the tent flap opened and bathed them in a shower of blinding light.

"Abd-Al-Aziz! What in the name of Kami are you doing!" roared the black-clad figure, his voice nothing but a snarl and had an almost British accent…

**CHAPTER 2 **

_He's not who you think he is…_

"Sayyid!" the man with Bulma yelped, and then immediately leapt off her and into the sand on the floor of the tent, bowing deeply. His arms were outstretched as he kneeled, his palms flat on the sand and his forehead in the warm grains. "Forgive me, Khwaja!"

"Abd-Al-Aziz, you are a pathetic weakling. I have given you many-a-chance to redeem yourself for your sins. You are nothing but a disgrace to us. You will be given your punishment this evening. Furthermore, you will not have any rations for the next two days."

"Yes, Mukhtar." the man kissed each of the leathered boots of the figure in front of him, and spoke a few words of prayer and apology before climbing to his feet, yet keeping a bow from his waist. He never once turned his back on the leader he addressed as he shamefully moved out of the tent.

This 'Khwaja' soon turned to Bulma, who had spit out the grainy sand from the kiss, and was now staring at this new man in sheer awe of his power. He seemed to radiate it, even though he was much shorter than the other black-clad male.

Bulma could have sworn she saw a golden glow just throbbing around him, creating that dull hum in her ears that's he seemingly couldn't get rid of. The air around him just seemed to shimmer and sparkle in gold, even though there was no such thing around him. It must have been a result of the crash, she reasoned.

Clearing her throat, she got to her feet, finding he was only an inch or two taller than her. But she was pushed back down just by the sheer blood curdling coldness in his voice.

"HOW DARE YOU STAND IN MY PRESCENCE! Sit down this instant before I literally make you a head shorter!" he snarled, one hand on the khopesh at his side.

(A/N: If you don't know what a khopesh is, you can find it here: http/members. )

Yelping much like the man did before her, Bulma promptly fell on her behind, and luckily onto the cushions. The man glared at her darkly, and surprisingly, he was given the same glare back as she got to her feet without his permission.

"Listen here, buster! I don't have to take this shit from the likes of you!" she screeched in return, making wince at the shrill pitch of her voice. As she continued shrieking, Sayyid walked out of the tent and into the harsh sunlight, where he complained of a headache to no one in particular.

"HEY! You come back here!" Bulma yelled, and ran out after him after realizing he wasn't there anymore. "I'm not done with you yet, you smelly ape!"

"Excuse me, but I'm the one who just bathed. I'd call you the 'smelly ape,' but frankly you don't have enough hair for it. Oh well, you at least have the scent." he retorted, and then pointed to another tent in the campsite. "Go in there. There is a bathing facility."

She didn't need to be told twice as she kicked up her own dust storm, racing for the tent. A full hour and a half later, she emerged, sighing at the fact the white cotton garment she was now wearing was protecting her skin from the bright light. Even more thankful for the fact that Juu had wrapped the headdress around her for further protection, as well as kohl around her eyes, Bulma placed her sunglasses on as well and strode around like she owned the place.

"You there! Get me some water!" Bulma growled, and the man scrambled around helplessly to find his water bladder to offer her. After she was done with it, she screwed it back up and unceremoniously dumped it on his head, much to the amusement of 18, who was chuckling from afar.

**MEANWHILE…**

The real Sayyid was pacing the length of the tent, while Khayri stood in one spot, watching him.

"Kakarot, what am I going to do with her? That blue wench, I mean." he growled, not stopping in his pacing.

"I do not know, Hakim." Goku replied, with a slight bow of his head in respect. "But I do know that your pacing will not solve anything. So perhaps you should calm yourself, Sayyid, and relax. I will go and talk to her." as Sayyid's advisor, Goku was trusted with many things that the others were not.

Agreeing to it, the shorter man gave a wave of his hand. "Very well. As long as I don't have to hear that infernal shrieking again, then I will be happy." wandering over to the pile of cushions that served as his bed, Sayyid laid down amongst them. Bowing deeply, Goku left in search of Bulma.

**END CHAPTER…**

So, got any hints yet? Grins don't worry, like I said, you'll understand in time. Thanks to all that have reviewed so far, and don't forget to keep an eye out for the next update. Read & Review!


End file.
